How To Love: A NaLu Fan-fic
by SparkleSavvy
Summary: NaLu Fan-fiction: Natsu and Lucy are going about their daily lives, but something is slowly changing. Lucy is finding herself attracted to the pink haired salamander. Natsu is dense, but even he begins to feel something. Will their love last or fall apart over the past that reveals itself though a job? Read to find out! (Sorry I'm not good at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is the first fanfiction that I'm writing and I don't know if I'm any good. Helpful comments and critic would be much appreciated. This one is going to be a NaLu fanfic. If you have any shippings you want me to write about message me and I will see what I can do for you. Thanks for all the support~!

~SparkleSavvy

Chapter 1

Lucys P.O.V.

I was running. I, I don't know why, but I was. Wherever I was, it was dark. You couldn't see your hand infront of your face, you could only hope it was there. I felt fear strike me to the heart. Something was after me. I heard a growl from behind me. I screamed as loud as I could.

And then I woke up, jolting up in my bed.

"A-a dream…. It was only a d-dream" I said to myself. I took a deep breath in and out, trying to calm my shaky breath. The dream felt so real, though. I shook it off and got up from my bed. I walked from my room into the kitchen. To my surprise nobody had broken in and gotten into any of my food, namely Natsu and Happy.

I walked to the fridge and got out some milk for some cereal. As I was walking to the cabinet to get my food, I got a knock on the door.

"One second!" I shouted to the door, which I then realized was useless seeing as the door was kicked in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Thats my door!" I yelled at the pink haired man in front of me.

"It's fine, besides, we found a new job!" Natsu proclaimed. I'll admit I was happy to hear we got a job, but my door…

"So?! You could have waited for me to answer the door! It'll cost money to fix and that means less fun things we can do! Haven't you been wanting to go to the fair? It's only staying for another 2 weeks so if this job takes to long we can't go!" I told him. He made a pouty face.

"Fine I'll fix it but we have to go to the fair!" Natsu shouted along with an 'Aye~!' from Happy.

"Good, now go work on it while I eat breakfast. We can talk about the job now. What is it?" I asked walking over to get my box of cereal. I poured in the milk and cereal and sat at the table, watching Natsu do his work.

"Heres the paper." Natsu said handing me a piece of paper with the words "DEMON HOUNDS ATTACKING, HELP NEEDED. URGENT!" It said with a picture of vicious looking dogs on the background. Broadcasted at the bottom were some numbers displaying the 1,000,000 jewel reward.

"Seems like an easy enough job. We should be back in no time, so we can go to the fair!" I said with excitement.

"I cant wait till after this, we are going to be loaded!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's not all about the money, you know." Of course I know it is all anyone cares about, but that doesn't mean thats what we have to be built off.

"I guess. So any ways how've you been" Natsu asked me as he fumbled with the door hinges.

"I'm fine I guess.. Why? You never cared before?" He looked nervous after I asked that.

"N-no reason." He said messing with the door. We sat in silence until Natsu had finished fixing the door. By then I had already put the dishes in and took a shower. I had just gotten out when he had finished.

"Hey Lucy! I'm done fixing it, so what should I do now?" He asked from outside my bedroom door.

"Just wait for a bit, I'm almost done. We can go to the guild together." I replied. I heard him walk off so I got out of the bathroom and walked into my room to get my clothes. It was winter so I planned on wearing my long sleeved shirt and jeans.

I walked out of the room to meet up with Natsu. From there we walked to the guild.

Natsu P.O.V.

I don't know why, but it seems like Lucy is, I don't know, acting weird. She doesn't seem as happy like she usually is. Maybe its because I ruined her door? Could be. Maybe she's just having problems. But we're a team, we need to support each other.

As Lucy and I walked to the guild, I got a strange feeling. Like we were being watched. I stopped and turned around, but there were tons of people on the street, so I couldn't single out just one person.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" Lucy asked me.

"Oh, no. It's nothing." I said turning around and continued walking. I continued to feel someone watching us all the way up to the guild. When we got there I kicked open the door.

"Hey everyone we're back!" I shouted. Grey turned over and looked at me.

"I thought you'd be on the way to your mission. What, chickened out so soon?" He asked with a devilish grin. I knew the peace in the crazy but calm guild was about to be destroyed.

"Oh ya, how about you!? You haven't taken a job in weeks! Are you really gonna let a little ankle sprain keep you from doing anything?" I teased him. A few weeks ago he sprained his ankle on a job and hasn't been on a job in about 2 weeks.

"I told you already that the doc said I couldn't do any extensive activities until it was fully healed! Do you ever listen?!" Grey shouted in return.

"I bet you're just using it as an excuse for not working. Isn't that right?" I taunted.

"Why you little-" He said before throwing a punch at me, which I easily dodged.

Happy was just floating and enjoying the show.

Lucy P.O.V.

Almost right after we got through the door Natsu and Grey started fighting with each other. Those guys, they'll never stop, will they?

"Hi Lucy!" Mirajane called to me while holding a silver tray and waiting on the guild members.

"Hey Mira." I said with a forced smile. I don't know why, but the worlds just got me down. I've been crying for no reason and I can't seem to find joy in the little things, like I used to. My heart feels heavy over the rude comments people make that I used to be able to brush off. Ugh, what's wrong with me.

"I see Natsu and Grey are at it again." Mirajane commented as she placed down a glass of beer on the wooden table.

"Ya, what's with them. You'd think they'd learn to get along…" Max commented with a sigh.

"Anyways, can you tell me what you know about this job?" I asked Mirajane while holding up the paper Natsu gave me.

"Oh, the demon hounds, ya I know a bit." Mira started. "That posters been up there for about a week or two. They say the hounds are kidnapping people then leaving their dead corps' in the town square. They think that there might be something bigger than the hounds, like a master. It's not conformed, but theres a little truth to every rumor." She finished.

"Wow." Breathed a voice on my neck. I blushed and turned around. Natsu you bastard!

"You SERIOUSLY need to STOP sneaking up on people like that! You're gonna get smacked one day for it." I said holding up my hand to threaten him.

"Ok, ok sorry. Calm down, what did I even do?" He asked tilting his head to the side. I blushed and turned away

"None of your business." I said beet red. Why did I care? I just felt a tingling sensation in my heart. Its nothing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu P.O.V.

As I was fighting with Grey I over heard Lucy and Mirajane talking about the job I had picked out. I decided to stop and go see what they were doing.

"Anyways, can you tell me what you know about this job?" Lucy asked Mirajane while holding up the paper I had given her.

"Oh, the demon hounds, ya I know a bit." Mira started. "That posters been up there for about a week or two. They say the hounds are kidnapping people then leaving their dead corps' in the town square. They think that there might be something bigger than the hounds, like a master. It's not conformed, but theres a little truth to every rumor." She finished.

"Wow." I said while looking over Lucy's shoulders. She jerked around and looked at me with a hint of pink on her cheek.

"You SERIOUSLY need to STOP sneaking up on people like that! You're gonna get smacked one day for it." She said holding up her right hand, threatening to hit me.

"Ok, ok sorry. Calm down, what did I even do?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Did I make her mad? She turned back around.

"None of your business." She said in a mumble. It kinda hurt when she said that. We are a team aren't we? Shouldnt she tell me everything? I guess that kinda stuff is mainly for girls anyways. I sighed.

"Well when you're done talking we need to start packing for the job. I don't wanna miss the fair!" I exclaimed. I had never been to a fair before, so I wanted to go my first time with someone I really cared about. Wait, what? I care for Lucy? Well as a friend, ya. But, this feeling… My heart feels all funny when I'm near her. But, thats just because shes a really good friend. Nothing more, right?

I walked out of the guild, being sure to make faces at Grey on the way out. I know I can act like a kid sometimes, but its fun! Anyways, that same weird feeling came back as soon as I walked through the door, someone was watching me.

I looked around to see a homeless woman in the corner asleep and a few people passing by. Nothing that would seem suspicious. The feeling made me worry, what if somethings after Lucy?

Lucy P.O.V.

"Well when you're done talking we need to start packing for the job. I don't wanna miss the fair!" Natsu shouted, then left the guild building. I sighed as I felt my blush leave.

"What was that?" Mirajane asked. "Oh I see, theres something going on here~" She cooed.

"MIRA!" I shouted, probably getting more unwanted attention.

"Oh so I was right~" She said.

"D-don't be stupid. Besides, he would never fall for me." I said in a mumbling voice.

"Awe, you two are adorable~!" She squealed.

"W-whatever. I gotta go pack for the mission. S-so bye." I told her as I walked off.

"Oh I see, good luck!" She shouted at me with a thumbs up. I smiled at her then left the guild. To my surprise, Natsu was still here. He seemed to be worried about something, like before when we were coming here.

"Hey Natsu, is something wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with a little shock. He then gave me a nervous look.

"I just keep feeling like somethings watching us. Its creepy and I don't like it." He stated.

"Aye. Very creepy." Happy seconded.

"Now that you mention it, I'm beginning to feel it too. Lets just get out of here." I said as I started walking towards home.

Once we were home, I began to pack my things. Natsu, never really needing anything other than food, decided he was done and decided to take a nap on the couch. I walked over to my drawers and started to take out the things I may need. I laid them on my bed and went to go get my suit case. I decided to make it a million times easier and pack light this time. Its hard to lug around a huge bag, even for Natsu.

I laughed remembering how he would complain about carrying my things. And when Erza would come… I almost felt bad for the poor guy. Once I was done packing I went to check on Natsu, just to make sure he wasn't raiding the fridge again.

I walked into the living room to find Natsu still sleeping on the couch. He looked kinda cute, just laying there. It was almost peaceful looking. I went and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Natsu, hey Natsu. You need to get up." I said poking at his sides. He didn't respond at all.

"Natsu, you really gotta get up. We need to go to town for a few things before we leave" I said, shaking his body. Natsu groaned.

"...Lucy…." He said in his sleep. I was about to speak, but Natsu grabbed me and hugged me like a pillow. I blushed a deep shade of red.

"NATSU!" I shouted, honestly not wanting him to let go, but having to anyways. I tried getting out of his grip, but it was no use. I was basically trapped. He wasn't going to wake up for anyone either. After what seemed like an eternity, I just gave up. I just closed my eyes and took a nap.

Natsu P.O.V.

I was awoken to the sound of a slight snore. I was startled to see Lucy lying there in my arms. I blushed a deep red. WHAT WAS I DOING? Why is Lucy sleeping with me? I tried un-wrapping my arms around her unnoticed but I woke her up in the process.

"Huh… Oh, good morning Natsu." Lucy said rubbing her eye and sitting up. I blushed a deep red when I saw her top shirt button was undone. I looked at the clock to see that it was about 8:30 at night.

"Um, Lucy. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Whadda you mean? This is my house." She stated blankly, still not fully aware of the situation.

"I mean, why were you sleeping on the couch with me?" I asked tilting my head to the side. Her eyes widened and she began to blush.

"Oh-well, you kinda grabbed me and I couldn't get out of your arms. I gave up and just, well, ya." She explained, looking at the floor. I blushed a little more. Did I really do that? What was I dreaming about?

"Oh, uh well, sorry." I said awkwardly standing up and going to the kitchen. I was getting thirsty. Lucy got up and followed me.

"It's fine, I guess. Anyways, are you ready for the job? I packed light this time." She asked grinning. Finally she knows not to pack up the entire apartment!

'Ya, but do we have to take the train? It'd be easier to walk cuz-" I started, not wanting my motion sickness to get in the way.

"We are riding the train! It would take longer to walk. And we want to be back in time for the fair, so the train it is." She stated to me, not wanting to budge. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. We'll take the train. But next time we are walking!" I told her.

"Ok, ok. The train is going to leave in about an hour so we should leave soon. We'll be in town by tomorrow." Lucy planned. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was going to be a wild ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the support. We already have 198 views! Thanks so much for everything guys. Love ya, bai~!

Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V.

"Are you almost ready? I don't wanna miss the train!" Natsu shouted to me from the other side of the door. Wow, I never thought he'd say that.

"Ya, I'm almost ready. Just gimme a sec." I said as I finished brushing out my hair. I put the brush back into the bag and walked out the door.

"Ok, I'm done. Now lets go!" I said with excitement. I couldn't wait to go on this job. I'd heard the town was wonderful and relaxing, and that they even have a few spas.

"Alright!" Natsu exclaimed as we walked out the door to the apartment. I made sure to lock the door behind us, and then we were on our way.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Tickets please mam'." The man on the train said, holding his hand out. I gave him out tickets and we got on.

"Wow, this train is so pretty" I mentioned, admiring the beauty of the train. The train we were on was kinda like a house train. It had rooms for people to sleep in because it was late and it even had its own little restaurant. I was so surprised at how big it was.

"Our room should be somewhere over here." I said, holding a paper with the room number 104 written on.

"Let's see…..102….Ah, 104!" Said Natsu who was trying to be helpful in his motion sick condition. I took out a key and put it through the hole. The door unlocked and opened to reveal a beautiful room. Natsu immediately went and sat on a chair and grabbed a garbage bag, just incase. It had a mini kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. Wait. A bedroom. I had asked for a room with 2 beds, but there was only one.

I groaned and went to the phone that was provided on the counter by the bed. I punched in a few numbers and let it ring.

"Hello my name is Cassidy, how may I help you." I cheery woman on the other side of the phone said.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I asked for a room with 2 beds but I got one with only 1. Is there any way we can get a different room?" I asked urgently.

"I'm sorry mam', but all of our rooms have been booked. All of our guests have already checked in and theres nothing we can do. Again I apologize for the inconvenience." She said before hanging up.

"Well crap." I said to myself. I began to try to work out a plan.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked me.

"Haven't you noticed that theres only one bed? I called but there is no way that we can get a room with two." I explained with a sigh. "Anyways, how is your motion sickness doing." I asked with concern.

"It's ok, I guess. The train is moving pretty smoothly so I don't think we will have any problems." He said with relief.

"Well, thats good." I said. "So what do you think we should do about the bed?" I asked. He seemed to ponder for a while.

"We could always just share it." He said bluntly from his spot on the bed. Immediately, a blush ran across my face.

"W-w-what? Why?" I asked flustered. How was he doing this to me? I was just getting all hot and bothered and he's not even trying to do anything. Unless he- no. He would never go for me.

"Well I don't wanna sleep on the floor and I'm positive that you don't either. Its a king bed so it's fine." He explained. See Lucy! He just doesn't want to sleep on the floor. Nothing more. Oh god, I need to think straight.

"Alright. I guess its ok." I said sitting on the bed. I turned and looked at the clock. It was about 10:00 and I was tired. I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I Looked at myself in the mirror.

"Come on Lucy! Get your thoughts in order. It's just one night." I said hitting my cheeks with the palms on my hands.

I walked out of the door awkwardly, even after my own little pep talk. I walked to the exact opposite side of the bed where Natsu was. I pulled up the covers and slid under. I turned to face away from Natsu. I tried to focus on anything but Natsu, but nothing worked. Not even the thought of our purpose for being here.

I turned onto my back so I could get Natsu in my sight. He was laying on his back, looking like he was also having trouble sleeping. Oh, the lamp light. I reached over and turned off the light, then lay back where I was.

"Good night Lucy." Natsu said. I couldn't see where he was so I wasn't expecting it when he kissed me on the cheek. I felt a little spark of excitement run through me.I blushed a deep red.

"G-good night." I replied shakily. I closed my eyes and forced myself to go to sleep.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Good night Lucy." I said. The lights were out and I wanted to try something. I'd been feeling weird emotions towards Lucy after the couch incident. I couldn't get her out of my head. So I decided that if I kissed her and felt something, I would know for sure. I mustered up the courage, but ended up going to her cheek instead.

I immediately felt something in my heart, an I pulled away from her. It felt like happiness and love. Oh god, was I really in love with my partner? I shouldn't see her as anything more than a good friend and all, so why?

The next morning I awoke to hugging something. It felt kind of like when Lucy and I were on the couch- wait. I opened my eyes to realize I once again was hugging Lucy. What's wrong with me. And wait. I kissed her on the cheek last night. Oh why on earth did I do that?! Stupid stupid Natsu. Now she's gonna look at you weird.

I unwrapped my arms from her and quickly got up to go to the kitchen for water, just so she wouldn't suspect it happened again. I really am an idiot, aren't I.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V.

It was morning and I just woke up. I heard the sound of the train moving and saw the open blinds. The earth was moving by so fast. I turned to the clock to see it was 8:00 am. The train will be in town by 10:00. Plenty of time.

I looked to my left to see that Natsu was no longer there. Wait, it feels like I forgot something. What was it?

Oh, ya. I blushed as I remembered last night and the kiss on the cheek. I remembered how my heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to burst. Where is Natsu now?

"Natsu, where are you?" I called out.

"In the kitchen?" He replied. I sighed with relief. Why was I so worried? I know he would never leave me. At least I hope.

"Do you want to go eat soon?" I asked him, the blush slowly fading.

"Ya, lets go!" He said, rushing into the bedroom. Dang, he really likes food.

"Alright, gimme a sec." I told him and walked over to my bag to get a change of clothes. I walked into the bathroom and hurried to change. I quickly brushed my hair out and flung out the door.

"Done." I breathed. I wanted to hurry for him. I dragged him on this train so the least I could do is be quick to breakfast.

"Alright, lets go." He said with a grin. I couldn't help but smile. The thought of the kiss urged to come back to mind, but I did my best to keep it away.

We walked down the narrow hallway into the restaurant area. It was a nice looking place with booths and rounded tables. We walked up to a counter where a woman with a bodily figure was sitting slumped over the counter, looking like she was trying to show off her junk.

"Hello and welcome to the Train Cafe and restaurant! A table of two today?" She asked. Wow what an original name. I don't know why but I just don't like her.

"Three actually." Natsu said pointing to Happy. She smiles and walked us to our seat.

"Alright here are your menus. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked pulling out a notepad and a pen. Even the way she held her pen annoyed me.

"Just water, thank you." Natsu said, still looking over the menu intencally. We were gonna ave a huge bill after this meal.

"Aye~" Happy seconded.

"Same here." I said, trying not to be bothered. Was I just jealous that she was really pretty? Or was this just my senses telling me to be cautious of her? Either way there was something I didn't like.

"Alright, I'll leave you to decide what you want." She said turning around and winking at Natsu. I could have swore I saw her purposefully swaying her hips as she walked as if to flaunt her body off. I looked over at Natsu. It seemed he hadn't noticed her flirting and just sat and looked. I was happy that he didn't care. Wait, why would I be happy? Its none of my business what he does anyways. So why is there a pain in my chest?

"Hey Lucy, is something wrong?" Natsu asked, a concerned look covering his face. I realized how deep in thought I must have looked. I immediately smiled, trying to make it seem like nothing.

"Oh, its nothing." I said with an unconvincing smile. I could see him look straight through it, but he pretended not to notice, for my sake.

"Oh, ok. So what do you think you want to order?" He asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Um well-" I started before being interrupted by the slutty waitress. She didn't deserve to be called by her real name, Jessica. She was just so freaking annoying and I don't know why!?

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" She said, rudely towards me, then smiling back at Natsu. So she wants him? Is that why she's being a stupid bitch? Well she can't have him. Why? I don't own him. What am I thinking. Come on get it together.

The waitress set down our drinks and continued looking at me. Well I won't back down to you missy!

"Yes, yes I have." I said glaring at her. "I'd like the buttermilk pancakes with extra strawberries

on top, hold the powdered sugar and add some whipped cream." I said smiling a obviously ticked off smile. She scribbled on her notepad then turned to Natsu.

"And what would you like handsome?" She asked him with a grin. SAY WHAT!? I swear I'm gonna kill that ugly whore! I don't want my partner getting all mixed up with little tramps like her.

I think I actually might be falling in love with Natsu. I don't know how, or even why, but I feel attracted to him for some reason. I mean, he's clumsy and kind of dumb, but he is also really funny and caring.

"Will that be all?" The waitress asked. Wow, had I really just missed Natsu order all of his food? Dang I'm spacey.

"Yup, I think." Natsu replied handing the waitress the menu. I handed mine in and grabbed my glass of water. I took a couple of sips from it and decided to observe Natsu. He didn't seem too interested in her, so maybe I have a chance. I just really really like him. I don't know how I didn't realize my feelings earlier.

She swayed back to the kitchen and handed the paper to a chief. I looked at Natsu who was looking at me. I blushed and turned away.

"W-what do you want?" I asked looking down and the seat.

"You're definitely acting weird today." He said to me, continuing to look at me.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. I'm the same as always." I said trying to act as if nothing was happening.

"Are you feeling sick" He asked me, reaching over the counter to fee my forehead with his palm. I looked him in the eyes for about ten seconds, which felt like an eternity to me. This only made me blush more. I brushed his hand away and looked back down.

"No, I feel fine. It's just… nevermind …" I said, feeling flustered. My heart was pounding like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

"Is it… about last night?" He asked. My eyes widened, remembering the touch of his soft lips on my face. I touched my cheek. I was blushing a bright red. I don't know if my heart can take any more of this.

"N-no. I mean yes, but that's not it. It's just, ya, you know." I said in an awkward rush. God I'm a mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been having problems with getting on but I'm happy to be back. Here's chapter 5 of How To Love: A NaLu Fanfic.

**Chapter 5**

Natsu P.O.V.

"Calling all passengers, the train will be stopping in 10 minutes. Please ready your luggage and be prepared to depart... That is all." The train announcer said with a cherry yet informative voice.

Somehow Lucy and I had made it back to the room and had already begun packing. The awkward silence was killing me. What do I do? I possible just messed up the best relationship I've ever had! Stupid Natsu, doing whatever comes to mind.

"Um...Natsu" Lucy started awkwardly looking at the ground.

"Yah?" I asked, looking down and my luggage. I was only looking at it because it would be even more awkward if I was staring her in the eyes. She looked at the ground, seeming discouraged.

"N-never mind... It's nothing..." She said after a long pause. She scrambled to get back to packing as the announcer once again said that we were almost at the stop. I doubt that anyone else is going to be going, with the demon hounds on the loos and attack people.

It seems like an easy assignment: Get in, kill some dogs, and leave with some cash. But I just made things a whole lot worse.

_Lucy, I'm sorry. I should have never done that_, I thought to myself. But something was strange. Lucy normally would have punched me and left me on the floor. But something in hers changed.

I sighed, knowing in the end I'd just have to straight up ask her what was up. I closed my small suitcase and walked over to the door. Lucy was already finished packing and she was waiting for me.

She smiled at me. I smiled awkwardly back. We both headed out the door.

**Lucy** **P.O.V.**

I took in deep breaths as I walked down the hallways to the exit. As I walked down, I realized there wasn't many people on board as there usually should be. Is it because of the demon hounds? They must be attacking more if people aren't coming.

The town we were going to, Nazo, held so many memories from my childhood. I come here with my father once. Well, not really came, I snuk into the car with him. Even if I didn't hide, I'm sure he would have never noticed me.

I met a couple of my closest friends here, as I had a few months to hang out. It was fun to live the life of a street girl. I actually went up to my father and begged for some change. I was dressed in rags and my hair was messy and face unwashed. And do you know what he did? He said he had none and even if he did he wouldn't waste it on street urchin like me.

I knew for a fact he did have money. Lots of it, at the time. He was a crewel man.

"Um, Lucy? We're here you know." I voice echoed in the back of my head, interrupting my memory. I looked up to see a concerned look decorated on Natsus face.

"Oh, um... yah." I said. We were already parked in a booth to wait for the train to come to a complete stop before we could get off. I looked out the window at my familiar surroundings.

I remember my very first love was in this town. His name was Kaito. He was handsome, kind, and very giving. He was the one who took care of me while I was on the streets. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and a smile that would make you want to do anything for him to keep it on.

"All Passengers getting off at Nazo, please stay seated until the train has come to a complete stop." The announcer requested. We did as told and stayed sitting. I was almost bursting with excitement. I could wait to go back and see what's changed.

The train began to pull on its breaks and a loud screeching sound emitted from the resistance. Our bodies tossed all over the place and I could see Natsu begin to look sick again.

Finally the Train come to a halt. I jumped up in excitement and even squealed a little bit. We were finally here! But I can't forget my purpose for being here. Demon hounds...demon hounds...ugh I'm too excited.

"Passengers my now exit the train. We hope you had a safe trip." The voice called to the only people who were leaving, Natsu and I. The door opened to the outside world of Nazo.

I was enchanted. The forest was still there and from what I could see, the town hadn't changed much. I looked over to see a huge crowd of people getting on the train. Were these things really that bad? I looked around. No danger, yet.

"Wow." Natsu said in amazement. He usually want one for views of a town (usually just the food), but even he liked this one.

"I know." I breathed, taking in the features of the buildings I once knew as my dads work.

I walked forward and down the train exit stairs and out on the streets, Natsu following behind. I looked onto the street to see my favorite ice cream shop was still open.

I ran over to where it was, carefully crossing the street. Natsu scurried behind me. I opened the door to see a few old people sitting down and eating and a woman at the counter.

Could it be? No way!

"Tasha!" I shouted to the woman at the counter. She turned and looked at me. She seemed to study my face, the a surprised look emerged.

"LuLu?" She called. LuLu was the name I went by when I came. I squealed and ran over to her. I gave her a huge hug.

"Hey! It's been forever. How are your parents doing?" I asked her. Natsu just stood over there looking confused as heck.

"Yah, but now I have to take over the shop." She explained.

"Um... Lucy? Who's that? And why did she call you LuLu?" Natsu asked with a very confused Happy floating behind him.

I looked at him, realizing he had just talked. I was so caught up in the moment I completely forgot about him.

"Oh, this is Tasha. I come here when I was little and we were friends. LuLu was the name I went by." I explained to him. Tasha and Katio were the only two I told about sneaking to Nazo and my father and everything.

"Oh, and who's this?" Tasha asked.

"This is Natsu, I'm in the Fairy Tail guild with him." I told her. I huge grin filled her face.

"So you've finally done it! Congrats on getting into Fairy Tail. That was mainly all you ever talked about while you were here." She commented. Then a shocked look painted over the joy.

"You wouldn't be the ones who accepted the Demon Hound request, would you?" She asked, worried. I nodded. She sighed.

"You really do like putting yourself in dangerous positions, don't you?" She asked, giggling. "I've got some room at the old inn you could use. Special discount for an old friend." She said, winking. I hugged her once more.

"You really are the best." I complimented.

"Here, I'll show you to your room." She offered and I followed. Her family was amazing. They ran the ice cream parlor, the hotel and inn, and the small bank on the corner. They were completely family run.

"Hey, Lucy. Are you sure this is ok? This is kind of barging in." Natsu whispered to me.

"It's ok. Tasha offered it too, remember?" I told him in a whisper voice. We marched out to the back ally. I knew my way, but I decided to let her lead. We walked onto the streets and were about to turn the corner when...

"Lu?" I familiar and masculine voice called. I turned around to see a tall, muscular man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"K-Kaito!?" I said, surprised.

End Of Chapter 5

So how was it? Please leave a comment or review or whatever you wanna do :3 thanks for reading!


End file.
